


Wish That I Could Be Like the Cool Kids

by zjnqlt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Multi-Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming of Age, Crossover, Multi, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjnqlt/pseuds/zjnqlt
Summary: Multifandom middle school AU. Mostly Kingdom Hearts, with Naruto and Avatar: the Last Airbender as well. Primarily focuses on the development of a relationship between Riku and Sasuke, and the problems arising when they ditch their "lame" friends (Naruto, Sakura, Sora, and Kairi).Will Namine get to go on a date with Riku, her crush? How will Toph's parents react when they find out she's the captain of the football team, not the president of FBLA? How will Riku deal with the feelings he has for Sasuke...are they even normal...does Sasuke even care?All of these questions will be addressed in this timeless coming-of-age story...just look inside the Twilight Town Middle School...
Relationships: Naminé (Kingdom Hearts) & Toph Beifong, Riku (Kingdom Hearts) & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	1. The one where Riku and Sasuke play Xbox.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Quotev; updates here will likely be a bit slower. Love you and thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sasuke spend Friday night at Riku's house. His mom is pretty cool.

"Hey, Sasuke. My mom says you can come home with me after school today and play xbox," Riku said to his raven-haired friend. This year, 8th grade, was going to be the best year of their lives. Riku had finally got cool new friends, leaving that loser teacher's pet Sora behind. They hadn't spoken since they fought at their beach vacation together, but that was okay. Riku didn't care about those losers anymore.

"Tch...I couldn't care less," Sasuke said to the boy with silver hair. He was leaning up against the lockers and it looked so cool, all the girls looked at him and giggled nervously when they walked past. Riku wished girls paid that much attention to him. Despite looking so cool, Sasuke grinned at Riku, silently confirming their hang out sesh. "Sorry Riku, I have to go. Here comes you-know-who," he said, grabbing his backpack and only putting on one of the straps. He ducked into the classroom just before a short blonde girl walked up.

Namine. She was SO lame, Riku thought. She was always blushing and stuttering around him and he didn't know why. Like come on, just act cool. He didn't want to be seen with that loser so he grabbed his stuff and followed Sasuke into social studies class and just said "Later, Namine."

As Namine watched Riku walk into class she just sighed...she didn't know why Riku wouldn't talk to her. Maybe he was just a jerk like Kairi and Sora kept telling her. But Namine remembered him being nice, and smart (and totally dreamy). She really wanted to ask him to go to the movies this weekend, but how could she do that if he kept avoiding her on purpose? Saddened by his implicit rejection, Namine walked into the classroom and sat down in her usual seat in the front row next to the window. She looked out on the rainy gray morning, eagerly awaiting the end of the day although it had just begun.

Meanwhile, Riku and Sasuke sat next to each other in the back of the class, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. "How'd you get away from Miss Nobody, anyway?" Sasuke asked Riku. Riku just shrugged. "No big deal," he replied. Riku scanned the room. Almost everyone was here...Namine, Kairi, Suki, and Sakura in the front row. A bunch of people he couldn't care less about were here also. But there were two people he couldn't care less about who were notably absent.

"All wight," their teacher Mr. Duck said, and walked to the smart board in the front of the room. "Who can tell me about the ongoing hoomanitawian cwisis in Taiwan?" he asked. "This is BIG news and you should all be infowmed!" Of course Sakura immediately started waiving her hand in the air, to which Sasuke rolled his eyes. Mr. Duck carefully waited a minute and said "Anyone? Reawwy?" he looked dejected. "Alwight, Ms. Hawuno," he finally gave in and called on Sakura.

Sakura stood straight upright next to her desk. "Mr. Duck, sir! Just yesterday morning a major typhoon devastated Taiwan, leading to the loss of over 600 lives and one bi--" Sakura was cut off when the door bust open. An energetic Naruto ran into the room, followed closely by Sora.

"Duck-sensei!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "We got lost on the path of life, believe it!" Naruto gave their shocked teacher and Sakura a big smile and a thumbs up. Sora did a facepalm behind him.

"C'mon Naruto, I coulda thought of a better excuse that that," Sora said.

"YOUWE WATE!! AGAIN!!" Mr. Duck shouted, his face getting comically red. "Sit down!! I'll give you wate swips and if you are wate one more time, Headmastew Mickey will heaw about this!!" Naruto and Sora immediately rushed to their seats in the middle of the room. Sasuke and Riku looked at each other and this time they both rolled their eyes. Man, they used to hang out with those losers. How embarrassing.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully. They sat through social studies and languages arts with Mr. Duck. Riku and Sasuke's team, of course, destroyed Naruto and Sora's team at knockout basketball in gym class, and then they had science and math with Mr. Goof. Finally the last bell of the day rang, and even though they were both excited to leave, Sasuke and Riku walked slowly out of the building to Riku's mom's waiting car (a 2004 white Honda Fit). They got in the car and Riku's mom said "I hope you two boys at fun at school today!" as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"It was lame, as usual," Riku said.

Sasuke responded with "Yeah, what a drag."

Riku's mom smiled. She remembered being that age and trying to be cool. "Well, that's no different from normal for the two of you I guess. I hope you'll be more excited about my mac and cheese that I put in the slow cooker this morning." Riku's mom turned up the radio so she could listen to Everytime we Touch. "This song was popular when I was your age," she said.

"Mom, whatever!" Riku said, rolling his eyes. But Riku's mom didn't care, she knew Riku and Sasuke were just being regular kids who weren't sure about their identities or their place in the world and she knew expressing themselves was important, so she mainly just let them pretend to be cool. Sasuke was over at their house a lot now, a lot like Sora used to be. She missed Sora, but she was still hoping that he and Riku would make up on their own. Anyways, they pulled into the driveway of Riku's house. "Alright boys, I hope you don't have homework since it's Friday but if I find out you started on the games before you finished your homework, I will call your brother, Sasuke! I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Riku and Sasuke went in the house and put their shoes in the getabako, put on their house shoes and went to Riku's room upstairs and started up Street Fighter 4 on the xbox. They had a great dinner of Riku's mom's famous mac and cheese (seriously, everyone always asked her to bring it to PTA, that stuff was delicious). Riku's mom also always let them stay up late on Friday night. While Riku was kicking Sasuke's butt (Riku was playing Ryu and Sasuke was playing Fei Long), Sasuke said "Riku, this is totally lame so don't tell anyone I said it. But thanks for letting me come over." Riku grinned and said "Yeah, this is fun," before demolishing Sasuke with Ryu's Hadoken.


	2. The one where Namine and Toph go to the movies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namine gets swerved again, but who's there to support her when it happens?

Finally Monday came around, and the boys had to head back to school. Riku opened his locker and started getting the things he needed for Mr. Duck's class. He didn't notice Namine walking up behind him until he turned around and saw her there, which startled him a bit.

"Riku...I was...um...I was wondering if maybe...you wanted to...um...go to the movies with me?" Namine finally managed to ask the tall boy. Her face was bright red, like an angry tomato or a blood orange.

Riku looked at her. He was kind of confused. Namine seemed nice but she was such a dork. "Nah," Riku said. "I'm hanging out with Sasuke." He closed his locker. "Later Namine."

"Wow! I can't even see and I can see that was harsh!" a girl's voice said really loudly from across the hallway. Huh--Namine thought. Was it really?? The girl, who didn't have shoes on, stomped loudly across the hallway. She pushed Hayner and Olette out of the way to get over there. Namine was shook--Toph Beifong, the coolest girl in school, the quarterback was coming over here to talk to her! But she was so lame, why was Toph doing that?

"Listen Blondie!" Toph yelled, even though she was right next to Namine now. "I'll go to the movies with you! I can't wait to see Ponyo, that movie sounds so cool!" Namine's blush did not recede as she was now even more confused than before. "Wow!" Toph yelled. "Your heart is beating so fast! Are you nervous?"

Namine said "Uh...ah...a bit..." trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Well don't be! We're gonna have a great time! Do you wanna go today after school?" When Toph said that, Namine smiled shyly. She didn't have a lot of friends other than the kids from her neighborhood that she grew up with, and she was so shy it was hard for her to talk to new people, she was even known to be soft-spoken with her friends.

"Yeah...that sounds good," Namine said. Something about the way Toph aggressively wanted to be friends made Namine trust her, especially since she seemed to care about Namine's feelings, unlike Riku, apparently. She took out her phone, flipped it open, and called her mom, asking if she could go see Ponyo with a new friend. Of course Namine's mom was overjoyed that she was making new friends and told her to have fun, but be home by 8 or 9 since it is a school night, and make sure she gets all her homework done!

Namine usually got her homework done during class, so she wasn't worried about that. After making the call she turned back to Toph and said, "Ok, my mother says I'm allowed."

"Great!" Toph yelled. "I'll meet you outside the door after school today!"

Namine smiled as Toph stomped off to her class. But Namine's thoughts were interrupted by the warning bell, letting her know that class would start in one minute. She rushed off to Mr. Duck's room, cause she had never been late to class before and she was not starting now. She slide in her seat next to the window and looked out at the clear blue sky, before getting all of her notebooks out. They were all covered in doodles, because doodling helped Namine concentrate. She didn't really care about social studies, but Mr. Duck's language arts class was probably her favorite class. She loved drawing pictures to go along with the stories they had to write and coming up with illustrations and drawings for the books they read for class.

Meanwhile Riku sat in the back of the room with Sasuke. Sora and Naruto were on time today--they would probably be on time this week after getting that lashing from Mr. Duck last Friday, but Riku knew they would be up to their old shenanigans again eventually. He kind of thought he was a bit mean to Namine earlier today, but he really didn't want anyone to see him hanging out with her, that would make him look so uncool. Why was it so hard to be cool? Sasuke seemed to be super cool naturally. Oh well, hopefully Namine at least wouldn't bother him for a little while now.

He was trying to listen to Mr. Duck talk about the collapse of the Roman empire, but honestly, he was having a hard time focusing on whatever Mr. Duck was saying. Of course, most of the class was that Sakura girl and Joshua Kiryu answering all of Mr. Duck's questions, despite his efforts to try to get other students to participate.

Namine was busy doodling pictures of little legionnaires and visigoths--although she didn't really know what a visigoth was or what they looked like--on the margins of her notes. She felt like she was sitting on pins and needles. That feeling only got worse throughout the day as she went to Japanese class, lunch, art class, and finally Mr. Goof's class at the end of the day. She felt like she could barely keep still as she heard the final bell of the day ring. She didn't get a single word Mr. Goof had said about soil types, she had been too distracted doodling little pictures of Toph on her science notebook.

As she walked to her locker to put her things away at the end of the school day, she was definitely feeling butterflies in her stomach. The feeling only got worse as she said goodbye to Kairi, Sora, Naruto, and Sakura, and walked towards the front door of the school. When she walked outside she didn't see Toph and for a second her heart dropped--was this a prank? She almost teared up when she heard "Hey Blondie! How'd you beat me here!" from behind her, as she turned to see Toph walking up to her. Toph grabbed her hand and then aggressively whispered "OK, just act normal," as she led Namine to a black Lexus. She opened the back door and her and Namine climbed into the car, and then Toph's demeanor changed entirely.

"This is my new friend Namine," she said quietly, holding her head down. "Could you take us to the movies please?"

The car driver, wearing a suit and sunglasses turned back to face the backseat. "Ms. Beifong, don't you have FBLA this afternoon?" Namine was so confused--Toph wasn't in FBLA. Toph gently elbowed her, urging her to be quiet. "No, it's tomorrow."

"Very well," the driver said, and they left for the movies. After getting to the movie theater, the driver took them to the box office and paid for their tickets and then said "Call me to come get you immediately after you leave, Miss Beifong."

"Of course," Toph said quietly. She waited for the sound of the car driving off before she turned to Namine and said "Sorry about that! My folks are the worst. Let's go!" She grabbed Namine's hand and they ran into the movie theatre, taking the middle seats all the way at the very back. "OK, after the movie you have to tell me all about it!" Toph said excitedly. "I'm ready to listen to this but you have to tell me all the details after we leave, so get your memory ready!"

While the ads were still playing, Namine texted her mom and asked if she could spend the night at Toph's. Her mom, overjoyed that she had made a new friend texted back "As long as ur hw is done :) xoxo mum luv u". Namine turned to Toph and said "That sounds great." And then the movie started.


	3. The one where they hang out at the Jasmine Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph and Naminé chill with Toph's friends at the Jasmine Dragon tea shop after their movie adventure.

"Alright, now that we finally got away from my parents, you can see one of the coolest places ever!" Toph yelled to Naminé as their driver pulled the car into a parking space. The two of them were downtown, having stopped by the Beifong's place to update Toph's parents, then Toph and Naminé were given permission to spend some time with Toph's other friends--Toph reassured her parents that all of their homework was done. Seeing Toph behave so demurely was a real culture shock for Naminé, who was used to the bold and brash Toph from school, who was back now that their driver was waiting in the car.

They were standing outside a three story building jammed in the shops downtown--a bit shorter than most of the other shops, and distinguished by the curved roof gables, which made it stand out as a more traditional building in a sea of modern hi-rises and industrial-style buildings. However, the large neon sign, displaying "JASMINE DRAGON" in bright green letters was anything but traditional (although it was eye-catching for sure). The letters illuminated in sequence, and when the entire title was finally lit up all at once, it blinked a few times before starting over. Naminé had never been here before, but to be honest, it was sort of an overwhelming experience.

"I can't wait for you to meet my friends!" Toph hollered, grabbing Naminé's hand and nearly dragging her into the restaurant. Naminé blushed when Toph held her hand, but she was quickly overwhelmed by a variety of sensations when she entered the front door of the restaurant. The interior of the restaurant was not as garish as the bright neon sign, but the whole place was decorated in earth green and off-white tones with a tatami floor and tables on the ground. They placed their shoes into the getabako and put on their uwabaki and entered the restaurant, walking over to a big square table in the corner where there were already a few people seated.

"C'mon, Blondie!" Toph said, sitting down next to a kid with an arrow on his forehead. Well, that was kind of weird. But Naminé was too shy and too polite to say that outloud. Man there was an entire cast of characters sitting around this table. Well, that was Naminé's first impression anyways. "Alright!" Toph said, using her inside voice, which was 0.02 decibels quieter than her outside voice. She pointed her thumb at the guy next to her. "This is Aang, he's the school mascot!" The boy waved, with a big crooked grin on his face. Then Toph went around the rest of the table as Naminé sat down next to her. There was a girl named Suki from the football team, and her makeup was flawless. Wow! A boy named Haru, also on the football team. A boy named Teo who was in a wheelchair and seemed stupid smart. A boy named Sokka and a girl named Katara, who were siblings, they were highschoolers. Katara seemed so sweet and Sokka's hair was really cool, he also seemed mad smart but in a different way than Teo. Naminé was sure just from talking that Teo made all A's, and she was sure Sokka didn't, but he seemed smart in a different way. Then a guy with a scar on his face walked up to the table, wearing an apron. But it was the kind of apron that only goes around your waist, so everyone could still see Zuko's shirt. (More details on that later.)

"So, uh, do you guys just want the usual?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Toph roared. "But we got one more person now! This is Naminé, she took me to see Ponyo!" Toph pointed across the room in the opposite direction of Naminé, but Naminé laughed and waved.

"It's so nice to meet all of you," Naminé responded in a shy way.

"This is Zuko," Toph said, swinging her hand around and hitting Zuko in the stomach. He let out a little oof; Naminé understood cause she knew how strong Toph was. Naminé looked out the window where she saw a girl with brown hair standing in the street. Everyone recognized her as the prominent businesswoman Ms. Cheyenne Crayex, who owned Crayco, the most popular farm-to-distributor wholesale meat distribution company in all of the Tri-Town area. She hollered "My name is Cheyenne and I'm an emotional abusive and a liar and serpent and fool!" everyone heard her and a bus even had to swerve onto the sidewalk to get around her cause of how inconsiderate and annoying she was being by standing in the middle of the road to yell.

Toph said, "Well that was weird. Anyways, Zuko goes to Twilight Town High School. His uncle Iroh owns this tea shop!" she was positively beaming. Zuko was wearing a sweater with a turtle-duck on it. He grinned and Naminé instantly knew they would get along cause she could tell that he was also shy.

"And he's the cutest boy in the world!" Sokka added on to the end of Toph's sentence and Zuko blushed.

"I'll go get your tea he said," walking away although he was grinning. Sokka sighed dreamily and said "I can't wait till he gets off shift in an hour and he can come sit with us." The tea shop was busy, so he obviously had his hands full right now. Katara elbowed Sokka.

"Can't you think about anything other than Zuko for five minutes?" she said.

"Nope!" Sokka said, idling moving a finger around on the table. Naminé chuckled.

Toph said "Well everyone, this is Naminé! She's super cool and her drawings are super good and now she has to tell me everything about Ponyo that I couldn't see!"


	4. The one where Iruka makes ramen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter about Sora and Naruto, set on the same day as Naminé and Toph's movie adventure. A wholesome interlude before we cut back to the angst of our protagonists.

Bing BING bing, the intercom chimed. Sora and Naruto looked up at the intercom and turned off the band saw they were using so they could hear, and put their safety goggles up on their foreheads. If you got an announcement in wood shop class that meant there was something important to say, because it wasn't the morning or the afternoon announcements, so everyone paid attention, including the teacher, [Mr. Fair](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/03110bc3-74f3-4ca7-b67d-e82ddd4adc77/d7ldpvp-4ff4a470-ecea-478f-86e5-997727a559f1.jpg/v1/fill/w_1024,h_1365,q_75,strp/zack_fair__kingdom_hearts_birth_by_sleep__by_yuma76-d7ldpvp.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJpc3MiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwic3ViIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl0sIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiIvZi8wMzExMGJjMy03NGYzLTRjYTctYjY3ZC1lODJkZGQ0YWRjNzcvZDdsZHB2cC00ZmY0YTQ3MC1lY2VhLTQ3OGYtODZlNS05OTc3MjdhNTU5ZjEuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwMjQiLCJoZWlnaHQiOiI8PTEzNjUifV1dfQ.ZHFsFX5BTdWl4a6dJMDFqp7kNF28619TzrCTKcucz1Q). He usually didn't pay attention to anything, so that's how important announcements could be during this time of day.

"Heya everybody! Headmaster Mickey here!" Headmaster Mickey Mouse, the principal of Twilight Town Middle School, said over the intercom. "Some of you may have heard the rumor that the President of the entire Tri-Town Area will be visiting Twilight Town Middle School next week." Sora and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged cause they never heard that rumor yet. "Well I am here to put that rumor to rest. It is not true." Headmaster Mickey said. Everyone heard him giggling on the intercom, which he usually did when he was about to tell a joke. "Instead, President Tatiana Lightmist Leigh-Obama (a/n: rachel thats you !) will be visiting our school tomorrow!" He started laughing. "What a great joke, I bet I really got ya for a second there. Hehe!" Mickey said. This was turning into a really long announcement. "Some of you might remember her because she won Tri-Town Area's Next Top Model two years in a row, was legally declared the smartest person in the world, and recently she married Michelle Obama. She will be here tomorrow so be on your best behavior, otherwise she will destroy you with her taijutsu kunoichi skills she learned from the famous warrior Tsunade. Goodbye!" he said, and then the intercom went BING bing bong, which meant the announcement was over.

"Whaaaaa!!!!" Naruto yelled. "I can't believe we get to meet President Leigh-Obama thats SO COOL!!!!" When he said that, it made Sora laugh. Naruto sure was excitable.

"Yeah Naruto, that will be cool," he said, putting his safety goggles back over his keys. He and Naruto were making wooden keyblades for their current project, and he really wanted to get the body done today since they already finished all the smaller pieces they needed, that way they could finish their project by the end of this week. And honestly Sora just really wanted to finish these keyblades so they could mess around with them.

Later that day, after getting home from school and YES finishing his homework cause his mom wouldn't let him leave before seeing it, Sora got his bike and headed over to Naruto's house for dinner. Sora's mom worked second shift right now, so she was on the way out just as he finished his homework, and Sora usually had dinner at Naruto's house on nights like this. Naruto's neighborhood was only a few blocks over, and it was really fast to get to if Sora cut through the Rockbell's yard...if Pinako wasn't outside to see him and start a whole conversation. That woman was nice but man she could hold you up.

He biked from his yard on the familiar bike path cut into the grass through the Rockbell's backyard. "Hey Ed, hey Al, hey Winry!" He called to his three neighbors who were doing something in their yard. They were all serious nerds and Sora didn't really understand what they were doing most of the time, but they were cool. They greeted him in return as he transversed their yard, before arriving at the property line between the Rockbell's and Sasuke's place. He skirted the line going one house up to Naruto's--good thing Sasuke's yard had a fence, the last thing Sora needed today was to deal with that guy. He put his bike next to Naruto's in the yard, and knock on their sliding glass backdoor. Within a minute, Naruto, excited as always, practically ran to the door. "What's the password!!" He said, putting both of his hands on the door. "You gotta tell me the password before I can let you in!"

Sora grinned goofily. Naruto was crazy but he was a lot of fun to hang out with. "Uh..." Sora said, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. "Oh! It's uh,..." he told Naruto the password after that. Naruto made me promise not to put the password in this story cause then you guys can get into his house, but he said if this story gets to 50 hearts I'm allowed to say it here. Naruto slid open the door and Sora went in, taking off his shoes and just walking around in his sock feet like Naruto. "Wow it smells great in here, is Iruka cooking dinner?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! He's making his famous ramen cause he knew you would be here!" Naruto replied. They walked into the kitchen and Naruto grabbed two milk cartons out of the fridge as Sora turned to Naruto's dad, who was standing in the kitchen stirring a pot. "Hey Iruka, that smells awesome," Sora said.

"Thanks Sora, glad to have you here for dinner!" Iruka answered him and smiled. "Kakashi will be home from work in about an hour, so you guys go do whatever until then and I'll let this broth keep simmering away!"

"You're the best, Iruka!" Naruto said, holding the milk cartons. "C'mon Sora, let's go!" he ran off to his room and Sora said "Thanks again," before following after Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: the picture of Mr. Fair is from Cloud-Fantastic on deviantart, you should check their art out cause its really cool. i hope they see this!! if you know them please sent them my story, if you do and they reads it let me know and i'll put you in the story wherever you want(: )


	5. The one where President Tatiana Lightmist Leigh-Obama Arrives at the Twilight Town Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sora's friendship bond grows, but the arrival of President Tatiana Lightmist Leigh-Obama is extremely eventful. This chapter, unfortunately, slightly advances the plot of the story instead of having good slice-of-life content. There will be more of that coming in probably one or two chapters.

"SORA!!!! You're gunna be late for school!" Sora heard someone yell up the stairs. He pulled the blanket up around himself and rolled over--wait one second, he thought sleepily. That voice sounded a lot like Naruto. He opened one eye and looked at his Lilo & Stitch alarm cock which said 7:12, he must have forgot to set the alarm. He sighed and flipped over again, then bolted up out of bed and Naruto ran into his room, shouted "Wake up Sora no-jutsu!" and ripped the blanket off his bed.

"Naruto!!!" Sora yelled, jumping out of bed. He was wearing his Lilo and Stitch tank top. "Give me some personal space dude!!!" Naruto just gave Sora a big shit-eating grin and stuck his arm out with his thumb up. He was already ready to go with his backpack on and everything. "We have to be on time today to see the president, dattebayo!"

"Oh yeah!" Sora said. "But you still have to let me get ready!" he said, pushing Naruto out of his room and shut the door.

"I'll wait right here until you're ready!" Naruto shouted through the door. Sora got ready as fast as he could--luckily his bedhead did not require that much work today or he would of been up a creek without a paddle. He opened the door and Naruto fell onto him. "Waaaah!!!" they both yelped. "Naruto, you dummy! Why were you leaning against my door!" Sora said.

"You were taking too long!" Naruto responded, his head on Sora's tummy. "Anyway, we better get to school. Race ya!" Naruto said jumping up and rushing into the hallway and down the stairs.

"No running in the house, boys!" Sora's mom yelled distantly from the downstairs kitchen.

"Aw! Yes ma'am," Naruto replied as Sora got up off the ground, grabbed his backpack and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table with a milk carton as Sora's mom slid a pancake out of a pan onto his plate. "Thanks again for giving me breakfast!"

Sora grinned as sat down, and his mom slid a pancake onto a plate in front of him as well, before sitting down at the table with her own plate as well. "Yeah, thanks mom. This looks great!"

"You boys better eat up! You don't want to be late to school or miss President Tatiana Lightmist Leigh-Obama, DDS's visit to your school," his mom responded. They all ate their pancakes, Sora and Naruto brushed their teeth in a hurry as they finally got ready to leave the house. "We'll see you after school, mom!" Sora said as he and Naruto ran out the door and grabbed their bikes. Luckily their house was above the school (if you didn't know, Twilight Town is basically on a huge hill) so riding to school from Sora's house was super easy.

Naruto and Sora were laughing as they hurtled down the street at, quite frankly, a dangerous and irresponsible velocity, when they heard BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP from behind them and hit their brakes as they veered into the bike lane, which they should have been in in the first place, huh. They watched a hot pink hummer limo barrel past them, at what was, quite frankly, an even more dangerous and irresponsible velocity. The two kids looked down the hill to the school and watched as the limo slammed on the brakes, turned an almost 90 degree angle, and drifted to a stop in front of the school. Good thing Headmaster Mickey had the smart idea to block off the front parking lot today, or the hummer limo would have caused immeasurable carnage.

The tri-town regional anthem began to play over the school loudspeaker system as Sora and Naruto finished their descent to the school and parked their bikes at the bike rack.

♪ Baby, can't you see I'm callin'

A guy like you should wear a warning ♪

Naruto and Sora put their hands over their hearts as they rushed to join the crowd that was gathering outside the front doors of the Twilight Town Middle School. It seemed like everyone in the school was holding their breath waiting for the door of the car to open. The anthem swelled. ♪ With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride...♪ and the back door of the limo busted open as First Lady Empress Obama stepped elegantly out of the car onto the walk. Sora and Naruto could see the snipers positioned all around the parking lot in case anyone tried to get too close to her. She was wearing a lovely blue gown and coat along with a set of simple, yet refined, pumps. She stood to the side as another women barrelled out of the hummer limo, and came to a stop in a power stance in front of the assembled crowd. Her blonde and pink hair was in an elegant up-do, and she was wearing a pusheen t-shirt over a red formal even gown. Her outfit was completed with a set of purple cat-eye glasses, purple heels, and an ornate magical talisman around her neck.

"Hello students, teachers, administrators, and other people of the Twilight Town Middle School!" she announced, her voice naturally loud and powerful so that everyone outside could hear her. "It is I, your president, Tatiana Lightmist Leigh-Obama, DDS, Esq., two-time winner of Tritown Regional Area's Next Top Model, the world's legal smartest person, conqueror of the eighty-two tribes, empress of the realm of light, and Michelle Obama's wife. Thank you for having me here. Now I will speak to your headmaster in the headmaster office so please move out of my way or the snipers I have stationed all around the school will move you out of the way for me." Everyone moved out of the way as the President took Michelle's hand and they walked into the school and into headmaster Mickey's office. Pence didn't get out of the way in time and got shot by one of the snipers, so the regal couple walked across his body while Hayner and Olette started crying.

"Tch...what a waste of time," Sasuske said to Riku on the other side of the school entrance from where Naruto and Sora were standing. "Too bad the snipers only got Pence and none of these other lamers." Sasuke started walking into the school.

"Hah...yeah..." Riku said, trying to sound cool, although he wasn't really sure that what Sasuke said was really an appropriate comment. Well today had already been an eventful day, and it was only 8:15 am. Hopefully the President's address at this afternoon's assembly would not involve any snipers.


End file.
